


Whats App

by Valli0206



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valli0206/pseuds/Valli0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hicks eröffnet einen Gruppenchat bei WhatsApp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sabba

Hi, ihr lieben Leser.

Diese Story spielt in der modernen Zeit, weil die Handlungen sonst unmöglich wären.

Außerdem werde ich diese Geschichte nur ab und zu weiterschreiben, also so oft wird kein Kapitel kommen.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ^-^

GLG Valli  
Knutscha :*

 

Disclaimer: keiner der Charaktere gehört mir.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Hicks Haddock hat von seinem Vater zum Geburtstag das Sony Xperia Z2 bekommen. Als er sich WhatsApp installiert, denkt er darüber nach, eine Gruppe zu erstellen, damit er mit allen gleichzeitig schreiben kann.

"Die Drachenreiter die alles kön"

*Schatzi wird hinzugefügt *  
*Rotzbakke wird hinzugefügt *  
*Fischbein wird hinzugefügt*  
*Idiot wird hinzugefügt *  
*Idiotin wird hinzugefügt*

Schatzi: Wo bin ich???

Fischbein: Wer ist Schatzi?

Rotzbakke: Und wieso ist der Gruppenname nicht zu ende geschrieben

Hicks: Hört auf so viele Fragen zu stellen. Also... das ist unser Chat und Schatzi ist Astrid... und der Name hat nicht gepasst

Rotzbakke: 1. Das waren jetzt 3 Fragen und 2. Wer ist dieser Rotzbakke?  
                         
Haha, nur Spaß...

Idiot: Check ick net... :(

Idiotin: Loser, haha... ich auk nikt :'( 

Rotzbakke: Hicks, entfern die mal!

*Rotzbakke wird entfernt *

Schatzi: Oh, wie mies, Babe... :) 

Hicks: Was? Der hat mich voll Aggro gemacht!

Fischbein: Als ob!!!!

Hicks: Ja, hast recht...

*Rotzbakke wird hinzugefügt *

Rotzbakke: Verarsche???

Schatzi: Jopp ;))

Idiotin: Sauba

Idiot: Du hast geputzkt??

Idiotin: Nein, das sagt mAnn so...

Hicks: Lernt mal Deutsch

Schatzi: Sagte er und schreibt, dass er Aggro wird

Hicks: :'(

Rotzbakke: ha, gedisst

Idiot: Sabba

Fischbein: Das heißt 'Sauber'

Idiotin: Neee

Hicks: Doch!!!

Astrid: Genau

Idiot: Jetzt bin ich verwirrt...

Rotzbakke: P.E.C.H.

Idiotin: Ist das ein Lied???

Fischbein: Nein! Er meint das Wort 'Pech'... er wollte nur, dass die Buchstaben einzeln sind! :/

Hicks: Ich muss off, Leute...

*Hicks ist off *

Schatzi: Ich auch

*Schatzi ist off*  
*Idiot ist off*  
*Fischbein ist off*

Rotzbakke: So, jetzt sind nur noch wir 2 im Chat

*Idiotin hat diese Gruppe verlassen und WhatsApp deinstalliert*

 

*******************************************************************************

Hat es euch gefallen? Oder war es zu übertrieben?  
Schreibt es doch in die Reviews  
GLG Valli  
Knutscha :*


	2. Haha gedisst

_Die Gruppe 'Die Drachenreiter die alles kön' wurde gelöscht, da Rotzbakke Idiotin rausgeekelt hat. Stattdessen hat Hicks, passend zu WM, eine neue Gruppe eröffnet und Idiotin gebeten, WhatsApp neu zu installieren_

**"Berk ist mal wieder nicht dabei"** wurde eröffnet

***Schatzi wurde hinzugefügt***

***Idiot wurde hinzugefügt***

***Idiotin wurde hinzugefügt***

***Fischbein wurde hinzugefügt***

***Rotzbakke wurde hinzugefügt***

**Hicks:** Ist das nicht scheiße??? Berk ist wieder nicht dabei... :'(

 **Idiotin:** Wo ist Berk nicht dabei???

 **Idiot:** kp xD

 **Schatzi:** Was ist daran so lustig??? Und Idiotin, um deine Frage zu beantworten, bei der WM...

 **Hicks:** Das ist doch blöd... Nur weil niemand hier Fußball spielen kann (außer Rotzbakke natürlich :/ ) heißt das doch nicht, dass wir nicht mal in das Auswahlverfahren dürfen

 **Rotzbakke:** Genau, wenn ich ein Team hätte, dann würden wir Weltmeister werden!!!

 **Schatzi:** Du weißt schon, was SARKASMUS ist, oder???

 **Fischbein:** Haha gedisst :D

 **Rotzbakke:** Oh, jetzt fühlst du dich so richtig geil, weil du 'haha gedisst :D' geschrieben hast...

 **Fischbein:** Ist das falsch???

 **Rotzbakke:** Idiot...

 **Idiot:** Ja???

 **Rotzbakke:** Nicht du

 **Hicks:** Themawechsel... Habt ihr das Spiel Deutschland-Portugal gesehen??? Ronaldo hat fast so schlimm geheut wie unser kleiner Rotzi

 **Rotzbakke:** Lustig?

 **Idiotin:** Ja :) **Schatzi:** gedisst

 **Rotzbakke:** Und schon wieder fühlt sich jemand so richtig geil

 **Hicks:** Maul, Rotzi

 **Rotzbakke:** Ich rede nicht einmal

 **Fischbein:** Um auf's vorherige Thema zurückzukommen, ja, ich habe das Spiel gesehen und es war total #Swag :D

 **Schatzi:** Fischbein, du bist ein paar Jahre zu spät damit... (damit: #Swag) und man kann bei WhatsApp keine hashtags machen

 **Rotzbakke:** Haha gedisst

 **Hicks:** Wer fühlt sich jetzt geil???????????????????????????

 **Rotzbakke:** Grr...

 **Hicks:** Ich muss off, meine mum hat Essen gemacht

 **Rotzbakke:** Okay :D

***Hicks ist off***

**Schatzi:** Es gibt gemischte Salate

 **Fischbein:** Woher weißt du das???

 **Schatzi::** Ich esse mit

***Schatzi ist off***

**Rotzbakke:** Ich würde auch gerne mitessen, aber mich fragt ja nie jemand... Ach, ich geh auch off

***Rotzbakke ist off***

**Idiot:** Ich habe eben Kacka gemacht :)

***Fischbein ist off***

***Idiotin ist off***

**Idiot:** Was ist denn euer Problem????

***Idiot ist off***


	3. Heul doch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alle mobben Hicks (natürlich nur aus Spaß)

### Heul doch!

_Die WM ist vorbei und die Berkianer tun wieder das, was Berkianer eben so tun. Die Gruppe 'Berk ist mal wieder nicht dabei" wird auch gelöscht und Idiot kommt Hicks zuvor, auch wenn er nur aus Versehen auf den 'Gruppe erstellen' Button gekommen ist._

***Die Gruppe "Furzkackadurchfallkotze" wurde erstellt**

***Idiot wurde hinzugefügt***  
 ***doofe Schwester von mir wurde hinzugefügt***  
 ***Rotzbakke wurde hinzugefügt***  
 ***Fischbein wurde hinzugefügt***  
 ***Hicks wurde hinzugefügt***  
 ***Astrid wurde hinzugefügt***

**doofe Schwester von mir:** Taff, du hast vergessen Schatzi hinzuzufügen...

**Idiot:** Nein, Astrid ist doch Schatzi.

**Rotzbakke:** Du hast es hinbekommen, eine Gruppe zu erstellen?

**Idiot:** Ja, durch Zufall... :D

**Hicks:** Och Mensch... ich erstelle so gerne die Gruppen :(

**Rotzbakke:** Heul doch

**Astrid:** Tut er doch schon... [ http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/353/7/6/httyd2___hiccup_by_jessiecutiejay-d6yksyj.png ] 

**Hicks:** Hey, das Foto war persönlich...

**Rotzbakke:** Oooh... muss der arme kleine Babyhicks ganz doll weinen? Lauf doch zu deiner Mami

**Hicks:** Ich bin kein Baby!  >:(

**Idiot:** http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/5e/71/0c/5e710cb9f37f37572b65ace0bc71c498.jpg

**Astrid:** Woher hast du das???

**Idiot:** Hicks' Mutter hat einen Blog mit seinen Babyfotos :'D

**doofe Schwester von mir:** Wieso geht Fischbein eigentlich nicht online, er verpasst so einiges...

**Hicks:** Er hat heute Flötenunterricht :D

**Rotzbakke:** Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als ob du das peinlich findest. Haudrauf wollte dich dort nur nicht anmelden, weil ihm das zu peinlich war...

**Astrid:** haha gedisst

**Hicks:** Wieso seid ihr plötzlich so gemein zu mir?

**doofe Schwester von mir:** Weil uns langweilig ist und du immernoch das leichteste Opfer bist ;))

**Idiot:** Genau... Hey, wisst ihr noch, wie schwach Hicks mal war [ http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-WSQYjacNPSg/TzGjC_z3DPI/AAAAAAAAAEw/bVvfyS4NiRg/s400/hiccup+i%2527m+ready.JPG ]

**Rotzbakke:** Das waren noch Zeiten :'D

**Astrid:** Okay, jetzt geht ihr langsam zu weit...

***Hicks ist off***

**Rotzbakke:** Ich wette er liegt bei seiner Mama im Arm und heult sich die Augen aus... ;))

**Astrid:** Nein, er liegt auf seinem Bett und malt eure Enthauptung  >:(

**doofe Schwester von mir:** COOL *-*

**Rotzbakke:** Urgh... 

**Idiot:** WOW :D

**Fischbein:** Mein Flötenunterricht ist vorbei :D

**Rotzbakke:** Interessiert uns nicht

**Idiot:** Genau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**doofe Schwester von mir:** Was interessiert uns denn nicht???

**Idiot:** Weiß nicht

***Astrid ist off***

**Rotzbakke:** Ich geh auch off

***Rotzbakke ist off***

***doofe Schwester von mir ist off***

***Idiot ist off***

**Fischbein:** Och man... jetzt sind alle off. Ob es wohl an mir liegt???

***Fischbein ist off***


End file.
